Menace in the Making
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: They are watching me.They love to see my pain; they live to see my tears. It's taken every ounce of my strength to make it through one day of this torture. I ,Alex Rider, am in danger again, but this time I'm taking everyone down with me. Includes K-Unit
1. Chapter 1

Menace In The Making.

Short Summary

They are watching me. Every second of the day they are watching; every movement I make, I make under their watch. They control me like a puppet, from far away they have me attached by strings and they laugh at the insanity it's causing me. They love to see my pain; they live to see my tears, though I haven't cried them yet. It's taken every ounce of my strength to make it through one day of this torture, let alone five.

I haven't told anyone since I noticed the eyes following me through the air and the bodies following me through the crowds. I didn't tell anyone when I was jumped in the ally way in downtown London. They saw the bruises, didn't ask though; after all I am the druggie and the gang member. What else do they expect? Jack did ask though, but I told her not to worry about it. I won't allow myself to let the truth slip, not for my sake, I can handle myself; but for the sake of Jack and Tom.

Jack has never gotten over the idea of me being a spy, she's never been comfortable knowing I'm not safe in my home like normal 15 year olds. She's never understood Alan Blunt, and though I don't either, I do better than Jack. Jack hates his guts, and I have a mutual understanding with him, it's distant though.

My cell vibrates from my pocket and I look down to check it. It's the middle of class, but in situations like this I can never be to safe, especially with Jack at home, and me here like a sitting duck. I struggle to read the words as worry washes over me. So much could happen. I pray quickly before I open the message, asking that God has kept Jack safe from harm. While the teacher reads a book from her desk I look down and click a button opening the text message.

From: Jack;

Hey kiddo. I know your in class, and well I hope your phones off. I just wanted to tell you I'll pick you up from school today. See you soon. Jack.

I breath deeply and my worry washes away from my body and face. Everything that could have been wrong. I should tell Blunt, he told me that if I noticed anything unusual around me to contact him. They haven't used me lately, maybe they know something is up too. I look back at the clock and watch as the second hand gets slower and slower each tick.

"Rider the clock won't go any faster if you keep watching it!" Mrs. Mandy says from her desk. Having English for the last class period is sometimes a good thing, I mean we get to read for the last 10 minuets. I turn back in my seat and look toward the front of the room, though I bite my tongue at asking her if it's going faster now.

Sooner than I thought the bell rings and I get up and run out of the room. I just need to get away from here. I quickly get to my locker and grab the things I'll need for the weekend homework I have. I glace around and before turning back to my locker is see a man out of the corner of my eye. I then turn toward my locker and try not to let them see me tense up. I then look to the left out of the corner of my eye, I also see a man. I bet if I look behind me they'll be another one there too. I breath in deep trying to relax myself before shutting my locker and turning to leave toward the door.

As I walk out of the 10th grade hall I feel people following me. I look back to pretend I'm waving at some of my friends.

"Rider, you staying for Football?" Kenny asks not noticing my fast pace.

"Is there practice, I mean it looks like it's going to rain." I say and walk past them, still looking back at them and the men who are walking behind me, not as close as before. I can tell they are following me.

"There is always practice." I then stop at my friends, wondering what my followers are going to do in a hallway full of witnesses. They can't hurt me here.

"I'm not coming." I say and turn around as they walk out of the hall, I smile to myself at the plan that I came up with spur of the moment. My friends look at me as if I've gone crazy.

"Be prepared to do triple time Caption." Jeff says in a cocky tone of voice, I nod and say my goodbyes before quickly walking out of the hall. I believe I lost my followers, but I'm not sure. So instead of taking my normal route, including empty hallways I stick to the crowded main halls, filled with, well witnesses.

I slither my way past annoying upperclassmen and more annoying underclassmen like a snake, and when moving past people I turn back again and see the same three men, blending in the school halls but still following me. I quicken my pace a bit, not really wanting to draw attention to myself, but I'm quickly discovered by Mr. West, our principle.

"Rider! No running in the halls!" He yells our causing everyone to turn and stare at him, then to me when I finally slide to a stop without hitting anyone. The laughter comes up in the hallway, mostly at my humiliation, and everyone starts moving again, but in the moment that everyone paused the men had time to catch up to me. I want to go faster, but now everyone is making it their duty to stop in front of me.

"No running Rider." They taunt.

"So happy to go see mommy and daddy, oh wait. Yours died!" An upperclassmen teases and I calm myself before I'm tempted to punch him in the face. I then see another man like the others, talking to a teacher nearby, cutting off my exit. He then smiles at me and nods my way, continuing to talk to the unknown man, no doubt with the others trailing me.

"Rider! There you are, this man is looking for you. Says your suppose to go home with him today." I try to ignore him but he won't give up. "Mr. Rider I'm talking to you." I still try to ignore him, but he steps in front of me last minuet, cutting off my quick exit. "Mr. Rider, you will address me and any other teacher when we are talking to you. Now I don't know what situation you may have at home, but when you come to school you will be expected to respect your elders. Do I have to talk to the coach?" I shake my head but that's not good enough for him. This teachers pushes his authority for all it's worth. "What Rider?" He asks and I bring myself to speak to him. He doesn't know I'm in the middle of danger.

"No sir. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were speaking to me. I've had a really long day and I just want to get home sir. I won't let it happen again." I say and he smiles, seeming to accept it. He then guides me to the familiar looking man, and the others who show up behind him.

"I don't know what's going on here, but frankly it's after school and I can't do anything about it. Sorry Rider." He then walks away and I speak out loud, not noticing the other men.

"Yea, well apparently you can punish me after school, but when it comes to a students safety you could care less." I say it louder than I thought and he turns back to me and glares.

"Detention. One week." He says and smirks before walking away. I cuss under my breath then turn around and see the men who are smirking a little. I wonder what they are happier about? Them capturing me or me dealing with hell before they actually get their hands on me.

I stair at them skeptically wondering what they will do from here. Finally one steps toward me and grabs my shoulder gently leading me outside, letting the others walk behind us quietly. I see Jacks car and try to make a dash for it, but they won't let me go. After following the sidewalk straight we turn toward where Jack's parked. I look at the man beside me curious and soon we are at her car and one of them is pushing me in the back seat.

"Jack, what's going on?" I ask her from the middle as one man climbs in the front, one on my left, and the other two on my right.

"I sent you a message." She says looking at me from the drivers seat. "I know something is wrong Alex, someone was watching me today. Have you noticed something lately?" She asks and gives me her mom look that she's been working on for long enough.

"It's about time you mastered that look." I say and she glares.

"Not the question Alex John." She says and I groan.

"Yes I've noticed." I say and she sighs, maybe disappointedly. "I didn't want you to worry." I say and she looks back at me in the mirror as she drives out of the lot.

"Alex, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed that you wouldn't tell me something that could of left you dead. I'm more worried now than ever. I woke up this morning with a face outside my window. I called Blunt, though I hate him. Alex, we are in danger. Why wouldn't you say anything?" She asks and the men look at me, I still don't know who they are.

"I'm sorry Jack." I say without even bothering to answer her question. She sighs at me before smiling at me sadly.

"It's ok Alex. I love you." She says and reaches back to put a hand on my knee comforting me in the smallest way possible. I smile at her and then look around remembering the men.

"Jack, who are the people? I thought they were after me." I say and the men stair at me as if I have hurt their feelings.

"I can't believe you don't remember us." The one on my left says and I shrug at all of them, still not understanding.

"Alex, we are being sent away for protection. I'm sure you know K-Unit."

So apparently Scorpia isn't my only problem.

I know it's not very original, but it will get better. I want to make the best story ever! I mean with 100 reviews, and I'm wondering if this could be it. Please tell me what you think please. Review please. Advice?

Anything you would like to see?

Anything wrong?(No promises to change it)

Any compliments?

Any good points?

Please Review..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! :D Sorry it's been a while since my last update. My computer crashed and well, what is a better time than now to update my stories? So I hope you enjoy and please review

I don't own anything!

Last Time

"Alex, we are being sent away for protection. I'm sure you know K-Unit."

So apparently Scorpia isn't my only problem.

Alex's P.O.V

"It's hurtful to know that you don't remember us Cub!" Eagle says from, thankfully the front seat I contemplate as everyone comes back to my memory. To my horror Wolf is sitting on my right next to Fox, leaving Snake to be at my left.

"Oh, he's slept since then." Jack explains looking at me in the rearview mirror with a soft smile and proud eyes.

"Sorry." I say in a gloomy voice. Jack sighs, but nothing else is said, causing an awkward silence to invade the car. "So where are we headed?" I ask no one in particular.

"We have to head to MI6 to get our location and orders." Wolf says beside me in a strong voice. The silence continues, though Jack is trying to make it go away.

"So buddy, how was school?" She asks and with my eyes cast on the ground I shrug. "Come on Al, it won't be that bad. Look just calm down and breathe. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." She knows me so well. I am starting to panic a little bit, the normal feeling I get in these situations.

"Ok Jack. I'll try." I say and she turns on the radio. It's on one of my favorite stations, Air One, which plays Christian Rock (A/N- I'm not sure if Alex was a Christian in the book but he is now. I'm sure the books didn't discuss religion.) I pray a silent prayer, asking God to protect us, then I focus on our surroundings.

"Jack, turn left here." I say, eyeing the car behind us in the mirror. It's a black car with tinted windows so dark I can barely see in.

"Why Alex?" She asks, but complies anyway. The black car also turns.

"Someone's following us." I say as I continue to give Jack directions through alley ways and back streets trying to lose the car; it's not working. A few of the member so k-unit move to turn around but I stop them by grunting.

"Don't let them know we have figured them out. Jack, I want you to go the secrete way out to the old football fields. You have to go fast though, try to lose them." I feel her pick up speed as I pull my phone out of my pocket. Jack has her eyes narrowed as if she's on a mission and she's certain to win it.

I hit speed-dial number 6 and it starts to ring Blunts personal number.

"Hello?" His rusty voice asks over the speaker.

"Blunt, listen up. We are trying to get to MI6 and a car is following us. We are trying to ditch them now. I don't know how long it's going to take." I say into the phone.

"Alex, you say you're being followed?" He asks, making me feel as if I need to slow down about 10000 miles.

"Yes, keep up!" I say annoyed, receiving a sideways look from K-Unit.

"K-Unit is with you right?" He asks and I sigh.

"Yes, but have you really seen them preform? I don't think they'll be any help here." I say, receiving remarks from K-unit who, by their looks, are offended.

"They are more experienced than you are. Ok, anyway. Try to lose him. Get here as soon as you can, they are out for you. Don't confront the people in the car. You're not ready for that yet. You don't know how much Scorpia has improved. Be safe Alex." I want to talk more, but the line goes dead.

"What did he say?" Jack asks taking the sharp turn at about 40 Mph.

"He said lose them and get there A.S.A.P. Wait, wait Jack. Where are we?" I ask and she looks around, then back again.

"By the older part of town." She says sounding lost.

"Alright, follow my directions." I say and go to unbuckle.

"Don't even think about it." Wolf says beside me and pulls the seatbelt across my chest tighter. "We are driving like crazy people, the last thing we need is to abruptly stop and you fly through the windshield." I look at Jack with wide eyes, almost like a get me out of this situation look.

"Sorry Alex, he's right." She says leaving me to sigh still tightly strapped to the back seat. "Directions Alex"

"Ok, it'll take us right to headquarters. Turn Left here and take the first three rights. Then take a left and another right. Do it quickly. No one drives down here anymore so take them quickly. I try to glance back, but the seatbelt has locked in place, not allowing me to move. I try to squirm around to see, but can't.

Wolf smirks and turns around.

"We have no one behind us." He says.

"Still keep going fast though. Never know with Scorpia." I say and Jack nods. Soon we are out from the back streets and headed toward MI6.

I'm getting uncomfortable in this seatbelt, so hopefully we get there soon.

"Are they still trailing us?" I ask and Wolf turns around.

"no, I think we lost them." Wolf says and Jack looks toward me asking for instructions. .

"Ok, Jack I want you to drop Wolf, Fox and I out at the front. Eagle and Snake, stay with jack and walk inside with her. We'll wait for you inside." I say and Snake shakes his head.

"no, we need to stay together." I groan annoyed.

"No we don't. We need to get inside to find out what's going on. We don't know what they are capable of. We don't need to all get captured if the event does occur. Drive around for a bit, and then come inside. We'll be waiting" She then drops Wolf, Fox and I off at the door. I watch the car drive off safely inside from the building, but I'm on edge.

"Ah, Alex Rider. We've been expecting you."

Alright, so I'm back and better than ever. I'm trying to update most of my stories tonight, so be ready for your mind to be blown. :D

Review please I really need the encouragement. Thanks.


End file.
